El Ángel
by Toma.tomato.paredo
Summary: Como todos los niños Arthur tenia un ángel, pero este ángel era distinto a los otros...nadie lo alejaría de su preciado niño.


Hi! ^^ Yo aquí con el primer fic que publico...bueno la verdad que esto empezó como una tarea para lenguaje, pero me gusto como quedo y me decidí subirlo, así que imagínense la cara de mi profesora cuando lo lea.

bueno...lo tuve que subir de nuevo porque por alguna razón las letras con tilde y las "ñ" no estaban...gracias a **Zomi **y** MyobiXHitachiin**...si ellas no hubieran comentado avisando que faltaban letras yo, con lo despistada que soy lo hubiera dejado así... así que grazie mille! a ellas 2^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es del increíblemente genial Himaruya Hidekaz, si me perteneciera la serie seria 100% yaoi y Sacro Imperio Romano no hubiera muerto. (Aunque creo firmemente que S.I.R es Alemania)

El Ángel

Los Kirkland, una familia feliz, una familia feliz a la vista de todos, todos los ajenos a aquella la familia.

Se supone que todos tienen un ángel, que todos los ángeles son buenos y que te ayudan a hacer el bien.

Arthur, el menor de los Kirkland, al igual que todos los niños también tenia un ángel, Alfred era su nombre, poseía un cabello color oro y unos ojos azul cielo, llevaba una curiosa chaqueta con un 50 en la espalda, pero a diferencia de los demás ángeles que tenían ropa blanca, el tenia toda su ropa negra a excepción de la chaqueta que era café. Y como todos los demás niños lo perdería al crecer, o eso se supone.

Los padres de Arthur, sabían que su hijo hablaba con algo, "Un amigo imaginario" dijeron y no le dieron mayor importancia. O eso creían hasta hace un tiempo.

Arthur, para su cumpleaños numero 7 recibió como regalo de sus padres, un pequeño hámster color miel. El niño se veía bastante emocionado por el regalo, pero el ángel no lo estaba.  
-Arthur, debes deshacerte de ese animal- dijo el pequeño ángel en el hombro del niño.  
-¿Porque?-pregunto el pequeño mirando su hombre, vacío para los demás.  
-Esta enfermo, te puede contagiar, no quiero que lo haga- le respondió con cariño en sus palabras, no podía permitir que ese animal le arrebatara a su preciado niño. No lo permitiría.  
-Esta bien- dijo inocente Arthur.  
Tiempo después, los padres de Arthur encontraron al pequeño animal, siendo descuartizado por su hijo. No le dijeron nada a nadie, pensaron que solo fue un extraño juego del niño y lo dejaron pasar, querían seguir siendo la familia feliz que demostraban ser ante los demás.

Alfred sabe que Arthur quiere mucho a su familia, pero él lo quiere mas, lo amaba de una manera descomunal a pesar de que era solo un niño, no permitirá que los separen, encontraría cualquier forma, aunque esta significara terminar con la vida de los progenitores del niño. Pero...¿y el hermano de su niño?...al parecer también es un peligro para el amor descontrolado que siente por el mas pequeño, tendrá que acabar con el también.

-Hey...Little bunny- llamo al de ojos verdes en un susurro, debía mantener esto entre ellos, aunque nadie mas lo pudiera escuchar.  
-What happens?- contesto Arthur un tanto sonrojado por como fue llamado.  
-Escuche que Scott le dijo a sus amigos que el y tus padres se irían y te dejarían solo- dijo con malicia en sus palabras, pero claro un niño no la pudo descifrar.  
-Wh-what?!- rápidamente el pequeño comenzó a desesperarse.  
-Pero tranquilo, ya sé que hacer para que eso no pase sweety- dijo el ángel acariciando los cabellos del otro.

Esa misma tarde Arthur tomo uno de los cuchillos que su madre guardaba en el cajón de la cocina, fue silenciosamente al patio trasero donde se encontraba su hermano que estaba sentado dándole la espalda. Levanto el cuchillo lentamente y lo enterró en el cuello de su hermano. Dejo el cuerpo inerte detrás del árbol que había en el patio y fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa como Alfred ordeno que hiciera.

Espero a que sus padres volvieran y comenzó a seguir las ordenes de Alfred, para esa tarde sus padres ya estaban clavados al piso, de allí no se moverían. Con un hilo de vos se escucha un "¿Porque?", unos segundos de silencio y se escucho un "Porque mi ángel me lo dijo". Los padres del niño murieron desangrados en el piso de la sala.

Él se quedo solo, solo con Alfred, gracias a su ángel negro, su hermano nunca se llevaría lejos a sus padres. Ellos nunca lo abandonarían, no estando muertos...

Alfred sonreía de una manera espeluznante, logro lo que quería...si el niño que cuida no tenia familia, el ángel debería quedarse con el para cuidarlo...no importa la edad que el humano posea. Podría cuidar al pequeño amor de su vida, sin que nadie interfiriera.

-Alfred...¿tu nunca me abandonaras?- manchado de sangre otra vez el niño permanecía sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas.  
-Claro que no, I love you- respondió el negro ángel que sorprendentemente se encontraba en forma humana hincado frente a Arthur -nunca te abandonare My little bunny- dijo mientras abrazaba al niño, para después dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Si se preguntan porque Alfred llama a Arthur "Little Bunny" es porque bueno, suena tan lindo...  
Onegai de verdad quiero saber si les gusto, si les gusto ponganme un Review aqui abajo...nada les cuesta ^^

Addio!


End file.
